After the Mortals
by theanimeartist
Summary: After the mortals pass away what does life lead for the now beautifull shippo and more mature inuyasha? YOAI BE FORE WARNED if you do not approve of it then dont read it... takes when Shippo is 16
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own inu or the crew...yet

chapter 1 

It has been one-hundred years since the defeat of naraku.  
as mortals do Miroku Sango and Kagome all passed through life while the youkai(demon) of the group didnt age at all in the tiny ningen(human) life-span. Now a hundred years later all that is left is Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. Kirara looks exactly the same, while inuyasha has changed a great amount,  
his hair now reaches the small of his back when down but he now wears it in a tight freely flowing ponytail that reaches his waist. His over-growned side burns pulled back into the ponytail while his bangs that are now combed and not as unruly as before come down to frame his slender face.  
He still wears the Robe of the fire rat, but no longer adorns the rosary. But the hoari is a better fit now that he has grown into them and frames his slender yet masculin figure.  
And yes the hakamas fit him better as well. His puppy ears are the same but with his hair they look more regal as from the inu-taiyoukai clan calls for, as for Shippo he has grown so he now has the bodily appearance of about 16. He reaches Inuyasha's shoulders in height but is much more slender and lithe.. his firey red hair now freely falls down just to his back.  
His emerald eys still glow with child like innocence while his fangs and claws have grown. He now wears a teal blue form-fitted hoari with loose sleeves and also he wears a pair of black for-fitted hakamas and his weapon of choice is his kitsunebi that has grown powerfull enough to take down youkai of great power. he uses his claws for instinctual attacks that he learned during the battle with naraku. and is a powerful hand to hand comabt fighter as well. Also his tail has grown long and luxurious red and split in two like kiraras.And has two teal markings on each side of his face(like sesshomaru but only one on each side okay?)

At the moment the three were traveling up mount fugi to their home that they built on top. Hidden from veiw by anyone but them..

"Hey kid?" Inuyasha asked in a gentle tone "yeah"  
"I am sorry.. I will have to stay away next week"  
"huh? why Inu?" he asked bemused "For personal reasons you will know when i leave.. now please drop it kirara and you can survive without me for a week..right kirara"  
We will be fine.. do what you have to i understand your reasons.  
but i would like to know why you? she answred (they understand her since they are youkai and .. will be how she talks)  
Inuyashas eyes looked directly at kirara with such amber depths that instantly gave her the answer.. then her eyes widened and she nodded in understanding.  
Shippo pouted wondering why but nodded anyway.

as they reached their hut Inuyasha walked into the hot spring that was attached to the hut and started to unrobe seeing as it was dark and tommorow they all had a meeting with sesshomaru for reasons not even they are sure of. But they intend to look regal.  
Shippo taking the hint also started to undress his lithe from and slowly walked into the hot spring wondering 'will he do it this time too?' seeing as inuyasha has been avoiding looking or going near shippo while bathing anymore. and and and...he walked to the other side of the spring as usual...Damn!

Shippo getting sick of getting avoided went over to Inuyasha and jumped on him holding his hands behind his back while their chests are pushed against one anothers and with his eys firm and his grasp absolute he asked slowly

"What is up with you! you keep avoiding me like im the plauge! especially while takin a fuckin bath i would like to know why you are stayin away!  
Is it becuase we're naked? well if it is its not a big deal you have seen me naked so many times i lost count and same with me for you...is there something wrong with me?" he asked his voice lowering from outraged to upset

Inuyashas mood turned to downcast as he looked at the younger man holding him and nearly cried.. but he said in a voice barely above a whisper

"no.. nothing is wrong with you.. its just a personal reason...if it helps i wont avoid you anymore"  
He hugged the boy tight and then loosened him up and splashed hard at him screaming "water fight!" and they had an ever fighting battle.. till Shippo ended up loosing after Inuyasha sent a wae to callapse him down...

and then they got out dryed themselves and then went to bed that the three shared not to wake till the morn.

I hope you liked.. if i get a reveiw there will be another chapter.. please excuse my spelling or typing errors i am using notepad and do not hae a beta.. if someone wants to be my beta i will be very very happy and will luff you forever...please reveiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ...for now..MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH

also I am sory that i do not have microsoft word and therefore please ignore spelling or grammer mistakes.

"talking"  
()kirara talking() (sorry had to fix that)  
'thinking'

CHAPTER 2 

They had set off early in the morning, On they're way to the western lands where Inuyasha's older Half-Brother resides and rules. Inuyasha was in formal wear,  
as he was wearing a black Hoari thatcomes to his mid-thighs and fits his body nicely, along with black Hakamas that match sesshomarus exactly except they are black.  
His hair tied up in a freely flowing ponytail and he has had to use berries to hide the evergrowing markings on his face... but he was clean and looking regal and alot like sesshomaru much to his dislike. Shippo was wearing his teal outfit.  
But had his hair falling framing his face and his slender shoulders.  
Kirara walking besides them on the ground in her transformed form for appearances even though, no one would bother Inuyasha.. Considering that he, and Shippo are now legendary. They are called the ones who defeated naraku and now people recognize Inuyasha as the western prince as his appearance shows it and his power radiates it along with the fact as sesshomaru admitted it when he defeated naraku that Inuyasha was of royal blood.  
They soon entered the western lands and Shippo was getting uncomfortable as peoiple kept bowing and giving prased looks at him and inuyasha..it was driving nuts he hated being praised like this.

"oi Shippo..we are here, so relax and let me handle the politicial stuff"  
Shippo just nodded to Inuyashas word

Inuyasha DID know how to handle this as before he ran and his father died as a kid, he was trained and tutored as the prince of the western lands but then his father was defeated and he ran away, loosing his status and no one knew except him and sesshomaru.  
But now he had his status back and was wondering why sesshomaru wanted to see him.  
But as much as it irked him Inuyasha knew how to handle things and how to be regal and reformed and political..

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha was about 12 body-wise and was in the middle of training. (lets just say for the sake of arguement his body was 18 now )  
And is father and sesshomaru was watching and extremely pleased with Inuyashas progress.

Then Inuyasha held his hand up like sesshomaru and called "SANKONTESSO!" and cresents of light flew forth from his claws and the tutor was knocked back and cut in many different places. His father got up and praised him and also got a prasing look or two from sesshomaru. END FLASHBACK

That was a main part of his training, fighting, while it hurt to admit it Inuyasha loved his brother dearly and it hurt when Sesshomaru looked at him as a hanyou instead of as a brother like he used to but even though Sesshomaru wont admit it he still loved inuyasha (yes this is a shippo inu fic the inu/sess is just BROTHERLY love )  
and the other part of his training he remembered clearly was the hardest of all

Flashback

They were in a politicial meeting with the other lords and all of royal count had to be there, young inuyasha and young sesshomaru were sitting next to thei father,  
Inuyasha in a red and black kimono with white stiches and his hair brushed to neatly flow down his waist like a waterfall, while sesshomaru was in a whte kimono with red stitches. "Lord Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at where he was called.. it was the lord of the eastern lands, and when at these meeting sometimes Inu or sesshomaru were asked their opinion and Ect as they counted almost as much as anyone in the room.  
"Yes lord?" inuyasha asked politely.. this was his first meeting and he was tought thouroghly on how to act, and he was determined to act his status.

"I wonder, What do you think about this reicotsusei(SP?) problem seeing as only he western family can fight him as he is in your land."

Inuyasha looked at his brother and sesshomaru nodded.. this was it.

"lord, I myself am thinking Father should take me and sesshomaru to fight with him"  
Inuyasha said firmly

His father had a downcast look in his eyes and said in a Strong firm voice "Inuyasha, I do beleive you and your brother would be a great asset in battle but reicotsusei is a dragon youkai and very powerful, I might get hurt or die but you and your brother are still training and therefor are not coming on this mission. Thank you for giving your opinion though."

Sesshomaru just nodded at Inuyasha when he was about to protest "yes father.." Inuyasha said and took on the emotionless mask for the rest of the meeting .. END FLASHBACK Inuyasha still beleived if Inutaisho took them he wouldn't have died. But that was over and they were here, at sesshomaru's castle.  
time to see what is going on...

I hope you liked... the next chaptert will come out very soon... and please review OR ELSE! (gives evil glare of doom) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope not yet

sorry if the last chapter was crappy.. and I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA .. thank you and enjoy

CHAPTER 3   
AS they came to the entrance of the castle a guard at the entrance looked at them

"lord Inuyasha, it is a pleasure to see you home again, you ae always welcome"  
As they walk in the man grabs Shippos shoulder and holds him back "I said LORD INUYASHA is always welcome not KITSUNE FILTH"  
Shippo growled but inuyasha intervened "he is my ward, do you mind?" and the youkai let go.  
"yes master Inuyasha"  
"thank you"  
as they were about to walk in the guard asked again "lord inuyasha? if i may, where is your retainer?" Inuyasha sighed it always annoyed him when people mentioned Myoga "My retainer is away on buisness i sent him to do"  
Inuyasha lied, Myoga is never around except for when something is important.  
"yes master Inuyasha, Lord sesshomaru is awaiting in the 2 hall balcony..Do you remember hwo to get there? it has been centuries since you have been back.."

"i remember thank you Irukuu" Inuyasha said while walking in, shippo holding on to him like a second skin

"now shippo, do NOT talk unless i tell you to.. it might ruin everything okay"  
"Okay Inu.. Where di kirara go though?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
"flying for a bit.. she said she didnt want to be here.. something about neko and inu do not get along well and she would not be givin respect"  
Shippo just made an Oh sound and when they entered the second hall balcony all that was in the room was sesshomaru and jaken..that damn frog doesnt die does he?

"Inuyasha, good to see you made it and are looking quite regal and profound today very good"  
Sesshomaru said.. Inuyasha and shippo still wondered why he was being this nice,

"Good to see you too Brother, Now please tell me Why i was summoned here"  
Inuyasha replied walking towards him and gave jaken a nod of hello "sit first"  
Inuyasha and shippo sat on the couch opposite of Sesshomaru and then asked nicely

"now Sesshomaru, I understand we need to catch up and such but what is this about"  
Inuyashas voice was serious and curious it made shippo wonder how inuyasha was being so calm. it scared him shitless..how many times has sesshomaru tried to kill them but now they are being nice.. of course Inuyasha just said it is the Inu way.

"Yes i see.. you have not aged a bit and yes are looking regal and like someone of this family shouild.. but i am trying to lighten the mood as we have to wait for an hour or so before i can show you .. it has to be at noon."

Inuyasha understood seeing as how This family everything either started on noon or after unless there is a time frame duress... Inu youkai beleive in rest and relaxation in morning times unless you HAVE to be serious

"but i smell concealing berries on you.. why?" sesshomaru killed his train of thought and inuyasha was wondering if he should and ask sesshomaru why there are markings.

so Inuyasha wiped away the berries showing 1 purple stripe on each side of his face and a full moon on his forehead.

sesshomarus eyes widened but he quickly recovered.  
and Shippo was confused..Since when had inuyasha had markings?

"Sesshomaru, Why am i growing markings, becoming increasingly more powerfull, and my senses are far better than ever?"

Sesshomaru took a good look.. Inuyasha looked alot like him but he had a full moon instead of a crescent one.. and he didnt understand it

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and took closer looks... "c'mon we are going to anikai" he said

"anikai? She is still alive?" inuyasha asked.. Anikai is the inu healer "yes..she is as stubborn as jaken.. "

Inuyasha sighed, he knew it was true.. when he was a pup she was very stubborn and wouldnt listen when he said he didnt nead her medicine

They walked through the halls and eventually got to her chamber

Sesshomaru walked in with Inuyasha and Shippo in tow,

"Anikai!" and the young looking inu youkai came walking in

Inuyasha wondered...was something wrong with him?

YES I KNOW EVIL CLIFFY BUT I ONLY GOT 1 REVEIW FOR CHAPTER 1 AND NONE FOR CHAPTER 2 SO IF I DONT GET ONE FOR CHAPTER 3 I WILL GIVE MORE CLIFFYS! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nope

CHAPTER 4 

The Youkai healer came walking in, and took one good look at Inuyasha and Gasped

"lord..Inuyasha..." Inuyasha smiled and nodded at the woman.  
"Anikai i would like you to check out my brother.. as to why he has grown such markings,  
by the day his power increases slowly but surely and his senses are stronger."

so Anikai nodded and got Inuyasha to sit.. and Shippo had to leave the room along with Sesshomaru so Inuyasha would like to know by himself first if something was wrong.

so Anikai got him undressed and saw more markings.. A purple full moon on his chest,  
purple stripes going along his rib cage and down his legs to his mid thigh,  
and purple stripes going along his arms and a full moon on the back of each hand,  
she touched them and looked at the naked inu prince in front of her thinking 'wow he sure has developed into a nice man, but i cant seem to find why these markings have appeared or his powers...time to go more personal'

she started to ask questions..maybe just maybe she will get a clue.

"lord inuyasha these questions may seem personal but please answer."

"okay Anikai i trust you"  
(okay this is just scrpt okay? from anikai to inu..)

Anikai: when did these markings and all symptoms start?  
he thought for a minute.  
Inuyasha: About a month ago.

Anikai: what did it start with?

Inuyasha: the full moon on my chest and my sense of smell

Anikai sighed Anikai: Inuyasha i cannot find what is wrong with you... but if you will get dressed in only under shorts and we can go out back and see something (ok script is over)  
He nodded and walked to the undershorts she offered and put them on.. he was embarrased she saw him naked but it must be, (ok under shorts are exactly like boxers but tighter and no whole in the front)  
The undershorts were tight and came to his mid-thigh.. just where the markings stopped,

They walked out back to about 100 acres worth of free land.. perfect though anikai..

"now inuyasha if i say i skill even if you dont thik you have it just amuse me .. now what are your first instictual claw techniques?" Anikai asked

He nodded and looked at his claws..( he left tetsuiga in her chamber cause she told him to)  
"sankontessou and hijinkssou(SP"  
she nodded but was cinfused she never saw those before and only heard of it.

He faced away from her confused on what she was doing but trustred her..she never proved wrong

Then he pulled the tie out of his hair letting it fall like a waterfall of silver tresses to the small of his back and with his bangs stayed the same.  
(his hair is more like sesshomarus..still thick but not at course and looks exactly the same color and lines as sesshomarus just thicker and flows to the sides a bit more)  
she nodded and said "sankontessou" she truly wanted to see the techniques she read of

he jumped in the air and said "Sankontessou!" and a barrage of cresent lights flew forward flying through the air, even though it didnt hit anything the wind it created made his hair and the grass fly in circles.

Her eyes widened..she had a hunch what was going on now but had to make sure she also wanted to see this 'hinjinkssou' and his recovery rate if he does have it

"hijinkssou" she commanded

he was still in the air which suprised her but complied.  
He dug his claws into his hand and raised his claw and swiped yelling "Hijinkssou!"

Crimson claw marks flew and the wind it created made te trees in the far distance waver.. he wasnt even trying which scared him because he used to have all his power to do this without tetsuiga

Then he came down and she inspected his hand and saw the claw like marks dissapearing entirly. She was amazed, his power was just incredible and he was recovered..

now look away and concentrate then feel for this technique." she commanded.. if she was right this techniquie was inside of him with another one.. and not only that but if she is right about this and then the other test,... she did not know what would happen

"Helix Claw"

He jumped high into the air and his eyes glowed then slashed his claws exclaiming "HELIX CLAW!" and a glow emitted from his claws and sparked crescent claw marks flew but what got her was that the ywere dark blue.. and gave off such power that the trees in the distance broke in half even though it never hit or gone near.. and the wind pushed and blowed a the surrounding making her almost loose balance and he would have lost balance if he wasnt in the air. it scared him it truly scared him.

she was surprized amazed scared and confused all in one, Inuyasha was definately growing and that attack was only legendary but her hunch is almost entirly correct but there is one more attack and test needed to know.

"crescent flame" she commanded and he was still in the air and concentrated.  
his eyes glowed again and he flew forward swiping and screaming

"CRESCENT FLAME!" and a barrage of flaming crecent claw marks came and soared through the air almost managing to litterally cut it, and as it flew the earth seemed to be under hurricane winds and shook back and forth and Inuyasha actually lost balance in air and fell down but landed on his feet. it was starting to get to him as he did this .. and as he looked down he saw that the marks were faintly glowing and it was as if they were calling to him.  
and he was considering asctually doing what they said.

she knew it! now for the last test..

THE BLOOD TEST

IF YOU LIKE REVEIW! IF YOU DONT FLAME! I DO NOT CARE JUST REVEIWWWWWWW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: nuh-uh 

THANKIEWS TO MY BETA! KrazyKitten17 thank you alot :-)

CHAPTER 5

Inuyasha and anikai walked back to her chambers where Sesshomaru and Shippo are waiting,  
yet when they got there anikai Would have to cut Inuyasha to get his blood to do the tests 'although, That kitsune may not like it, i can sense that the kit has some feelings towards master Inuyasha. Yet it surprises me so that the master cannot sense it..is he blind? or just a baka?'

they made it back to the chamber and she took sesshomaru out of the room to talk to him,  
Inuyasha didnt like it and Shippo didnt trust it.. But since Inuyasha did he would have to.

"Inuyasha?" shippo asked now that they were alone he could talk to Inuyasha.

"yeah?" He replied

"well I don't trust this... "  
"Shippo I understand your feelings but i trust anikai, Also I am of royal blood so they can't cross me, only sesshomaru can and i trust him at the moment as well..."

"oh." shippo didnt know why Inuyasha trusted Sesshomaru... but it didnt matter as long as he isn't hurt. Anikai wwalked in along with sesshomaru, and then she went over to Inuyasha and took a small tube under his arm then took her claw and sliced a small bit to make it bleed and she collected the blood, then when the wound healed she threw it at the floor and stepped back telling us too as well..

Then the most amazing thing happened, the blood glowed crimson and the floor melted as if Inuyasha's blood was acid.. acid stronger than Sesshomaru's...

"I knew it.." she wispered.  
She turned to Inuyasha and said

"Inuyasha this may be hard to beleive but your youkai blood is over-powering your ningen blood because your fathers blood is too strong.. but you will not lose yourself like normal you will be a full youkai and will be like lord sesshomaru and your father.. but the thing that scares me is your power.. there is a legend..."

LEGEND

When A strong Youkai, and a Strong mortal mix, this being will be great, This being will over-power the on-coming darkness when the Youkai blood takes over this HANYOU will become a TAI YOUKAI and will defeat the oncoming darkness attracted to the power,  
nothing will be able to fight this creature, it is not a Youkai, Ningen, This creature is a Being beyond time and space.. This creature will bring the end of the world and only this transformed Tai youkai and his mate will be able to fight this being.. and have a chance at winning..

END LEGEND

"and the symptoms are on you, you are becoming a tai youkai.. those attacks prove that you are the being in the legend there is just one problem,..." she left the sentence hanging..

"I do not have a mate." Inuyasha said his eyes widened.  
"exactly.. but hopefully you will find your mate.. there is 1 person who has your liking and has feelings for you.. but you do not see it yet..because well..well master inuyasha you are just a blind baka" he growled at that and looked at shippo wondering why he is being so quite because usually he would be tugging on him by now

and he just noticed that Shippos face was a cherry red and his eyes downcast "shippo do you have the slightest clue who this might be"  
he asked he wanted to know and by shippos face he knew

"uhhhhh no?" he tried to cover it up but he knew it was him who had feelings for Inuyasha but tried to lie.. if Inu knew... he didnt want to continue that thought

Inuyasha could tell he was lieing but why?  
then it dawned on him.  
it was Shippo! Shippo has feelings for him? Does he feel the same way? that was the question, but what was the answer? Inu loved him but he thought of it as brotherly.  
but he knew that he is physically attracted to shippo that and the markings were the reason why he had avoided him during baths but did he feel the same way? he didnt know.. but wanted to find out..

HOPE YOU LIKE! REVEIW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO DAMMIT NO! OKAY!

CHAPTER 6 

Inuyasha didnt know what to do but left the subject hanging, for now. But he did want to know but first he had to get Shippo alone, but later, now was time to talk to the 'nice doctor'.

"I will solve that, but that legend... Will the darkness come before or after I have a mate?" Inuyasha asked

"well according to the legend, you should have had a mate by now... so this creature can come at any time master Inuyasha" she answered as nice as possible.. she needs brownie points for calling her lord a blind baka...

"Grrrrrrrrrr O.K I will leave that alone, for now"  
He said then turned to his brother who was looking like he was in deep thought.

"Hey Sesshomaru, it is after noon what did you want to talk about again?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, he actually was in deep thought..

"Inuyasha i wanted to speak to you about a War that will happen soon, much as i do not like it i have to admit, you are very powerful, and will need your help"  
Sesshomaru admitted.  
Inuyasha wasnt surprised, If there was a war he and sesshomaru would be called immediatly as the last remaining of the royal Inu family, Therefor They are generals orf the Inu and Inuyasha's orders can only be passes by sesshomaru and vise versa.

"who with?" Inuyasha asked, Shippo still quite like a mouse and red as a tomato.

"The neko(cats poeple cats)"

"Youkai? or monokone?" "both they are together now."

Inuyasha didnt know what to do, Go against Kirara and do his duties? or go against his own and keep kirara with him?...He didnt know.

"We are also calling in Reinforcements" Sesshomaru added.  
"who"  
"The ookami, and Kitsune" so basically all of the Inu Family...Damn this is going to be a war alright.  
Then Sesshomaru looked at Shippo, "you Kitsune what do you think of this"  
Shippo eeped and looked at sesshomaru with a scared look in his emerald eyes...

"I..Think .. that I have to hear what the War is about first." he said... but he id have a point "The nekos said they are tired of us being stronger and having more land... and that they will prove their strength in this war killing all of the Inu family and breed"  
Sesshomaru told him.  
Okay enough inuyasha was on the Inu side... Shippo agreed immediatly considering kitsunes are a type of inu.

"When?" Inuyasha asked "next week" He replied "troops"  
"tommorow for training and instructions"  
"leader of ookami and kitsunes"  
"Ookami will listen to us, but the kitsunes said they would like one of thier kind"  
"Shippo"Shipo eeped again and looked up "YOU are the general of the kitsunes if you have questions ask me or Sesshomaru From now on, you are on the same rank as us...but take the kitsunes to follow us as well"  
Shippo nodded his head, he did not beleive it... first he was just a normal kitsune but now he was considered the general of them.  
"But they will still be yours but they will attend our training and you will teach them kitsune powers i know you are a master.. okay?" Inuyasha asked Shippo nodded.  
Inuyasha turned to sesshomaru who was looking at shippo.  
Shippo was it?...these guards and such will listen to you, you are now a royal, and do NOT call me or Inuyasha lord, also if you want to speak to us just come to us .. to much of a hastle otherwise.. Okay"  
Sesshomaru asked politely

Shippo nodded dumbstruck

Time for things to get interesting...

REVEIW OR NO CHAP 7! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No! I DO NOT OWN HIM OR THEM!...not till I rain supreme! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (sorry psycho moment there)

(thank you for Reveiwing and also i will explain all that was aked in due time, I have a whole idea of the story stretched thank you and suggestions ARE always welcome)  
AND THANKS TO MY BETA FOR THE TIME BEING...SEAPHWALKER THANKIES!  
Chapter 7

Shippo was dumbstruck, He? a Lord? It should not be possible, but it is.

"Sesshomaru...when, tommorow are the troops getting here?" Inuyasha asked.  
"The crack of dawn, we ALL will have to be there, agreed ...Shippo?" He asked still getting used to using the kitsunes name.

Shippo nodded, he would have to step up to being a regal royal now, so NO more being shy,  
and timid...

"Lor--Sesshomaru, where will we fight and will the neko bring reinforcements"  
Shippo asked trying as much as possible to be strong minded and firm. The being clever part was easy, it was already in his nature as a kitsune.

"Good point kitsune, we are fighting on the plains in nuetral territory. It is at the edge of the Western lands, and they are recruiting the Shishi(lion) youkai,  
and the kurohyou(panther) youkai."

Inuyasha was solemn, he HAD to take part in this war, yet it ripped him apart so. But he knew he had to, if not for his land, then for his pride and brethren..

Sesshomaru sensed his brother's distress and understood it, but there was something wrong with the kitsune. As Inuyasha had said, he is a master, but his powers seem to have been trained beyond that of a tai-kitsune(great kitsune). And it surprised him at how this mere kitsune, even if powerful, had stepped into his new role as Tai kitsune

Shippo felt the same way as his friend but had stepped into the role and knew that since Inuyasha trained him he was more powerful than normal kits, he was definitely Inu's first choice as Kitsune no taisho.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, Shippo, we will order it this way, when they get here first we will introduce ourselves and brief them on the situation. Then take them all to the Great Hall (biggest hall is the castle) for physical training in normal combat,  
then we will separate them into groups. The kitsunes will go to the other hall and train in kitsune magic, speed and weapons, and the ookami and inu will stay in the great hall for training in speed, techniques and weapons, seeing as how the ookami, and inu have basically the same physical countenance. After, we will all regroup again for armor fittings and suggestions, then we will all eat and rest and this will be our schedule till the day before the battle, that day is for resting and finalization of plans, agreed, Inuyasha suggested. Shippo and Sesshomaru were both surprised he came up with ideas for that so quickly and efficiently, but it will work, this battle will not be lost.

Then they ate, a great meal of raw warmed meat, for youkai love it warmed and raw,  
then they went to their appointed chambers, each a grand chamber with fur covered futons(beds you slow people) Shippo jumped on his and snuggles into the fur relishing on how warm they are in the chill castle.

Inuyasha walks into the room that used to be his when he lived here, and saw memories he had forgotten,(sorry no flashback now:-)) Then he had layed down on his fur covered futon and snuggled into the furry warmth it provided, and Sesshomaru just went to bed on his usual bed in his chamber thinking of battle plans.

TA-DA! i am sorry it is soo short but as a present the next one will be long if i can get some inspiration, REVEIW! 


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I do not own, any charachters in Inuyasha, and i do not have any OCs out as of yet.  
thank you for reading my last chapter, and i am VERY sorry i took so long to update but I am back now! enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

Shippo woke up, and saw a black folded outfit at the foot of his futon, he walked over and lifted it from its spot on the bed, outfolding the yukata, it was neon green, and a black haori that the sleeves reached his knuckles, and a neon green obi, with a black hakamas, and a neon green hair tie.  
He put these items on and looked at himself,..He looked like a lord.  
He walked out of the room, and into the hall, smelling his way to Inuyasha's bedroom, adn saw inuyasha up, and in the same outfit, except for neon green, his is blood red, with tetsuiga at his hip.  
"lookin good Inu" he said without warning, Inuyasha looked at him.  
"you too ship, its almost dawn u want to meet sesshoumaru"  
"...not really but we have to..and it sure is going to be hard to consider you both equals...you both have been above me for soo long"  
"I know, but you have to" he said softly walking out They ended up meeting at the entrance, where sesshoumaru was there,  
and he was dressed in the SAME outfit as them, but was white instead of green or red.  
"they are arriving" he said in a bored tone...THE exact same tone he always has.  
They looked out and saw a troup of a Inu, Ookami, and Kitsune walking over here, their big assortment was small strong kitsunes,... and big tough Inu and Ookami around them. And when they arrived at the front gate, the guards let them in, and they went up to Sesshoumaru.  
"Lord sesshoumaru, The clan of the north are here" the Inu bowed, his silver/black hair falling over his shoulders. sesshoumaru looked at him, and said calmly "rise soldier"  
He raised his head and looked into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes, "Come in, and report to the auditorium for orientation"  
The Inu nodded, and signaled for the others to follow him, as they did so,  
following Sesshoumaru, they reached the place, a big chamber hall with many many seats.  
"sit!" Sesshoumaru ordered...They all sat and chatted amongst themselves Sesshoumaru glared, this so called 'army' was pitiful, absolutely pitiful,  
their armor was a wreck, and their posture was that of a teanage bum, he had to fix this. And Now.  
He raised a poisen-dripping claw to silence them, they grew quiet instantly He coughed silently,  
"Hello recruits, I am Sesshoumaru, Tai-Youkai of the west, now, I shall Introduce your leaders and generals, This is my Brother, a Tai-Youkai, The prince of the west, Inuyasha"  
Inuyasha walked up, and gave everyone an indifferent stare, a perfect image of Sesshoumaru's. He stood next to Sesshoumaru, on the left of the podium.  
"And this, our newest Tai-Youkai, and lord, Shippo Kitsune"  
Shippo walked up, doing the same as Inuyasha, and then stood next to Sesshoumaru but on the right side, looking out at the others in the auditorium he thought the same thing as Sesshoumaru.  
"I shall reserve my Opinion till last, for now, Inuyasha shall speak"  
He backed up and to the side to replace Inuyasha as he walked up to the podium.  
He looked out at the crew, they were horrible, no posture, no strength,  
they seemed reckless and reserved, he would have to remedy this, because he refused to have subordinates that were worse than he EVER was in stature.  
"You all are a disgrace!. This training shall have to be Intense for you all to grasp the power behind the point, numbers do NOT make up for skill, remember this, This war is going to take skill, power, and grace,  
not rough edged projectile swords and bodies, The neko are calling in reinforcements, And i have fought the panthers and lions before, a few of them in number can slice and dice you all into ribbons!  
This is all I have to say, Shippo"  
Shippo walked up, and full heartedly agreed with Inuyasha.  
"I agree with Inuyasha, but i am not bound to being as rough as him, but he had his points, you all need to do is work at it, this is all I am going to say, and now to Sesshoumaru"  
Sesshoumaru stood up and went back to the podium " i agree with both of them, but they have said my opinions for me, all i have to say to you all at the present moment in time is, that we start training tommorow, go to the barracks and get situated, the guards shall lead you, meet in the great hall tommorow morning, the crack of dawn, then we will decide our training schedule and questions, you may take your leave"  
After they left, Inuyasha Shippo, and Sesshoumaru all met.  
"...Are you sure that was wise Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha ".yes, i am perfectly sure, we will ee how they do"  
"But now..the real problem...how to train such UNdiscliplined people"  
"..we will figure that out...in due time.."

CLIFFY! REVEIW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime as of yet

Sorry about the grammar, I am doing all of this on notepad, and I am sorry it is taking so long to update, but life has kept me busy, as a treat I will make the chapter longer this time.

Chapter 9: Training

Sesshoumaru walked out of the great auditorium, to see the soldiers lining up to be given a room, Sesshoumaru planned for the soldiers to be placed in the barracks, for convenience reasons. He walked through the hall, to see the kitsune, Shippo, This kitsune had a clever mind, but he did doubt his brother's choice, as long as this Sesshoumaru has known him, this Shippo has been a tender youkai, but Inuyasha wouldn't have placed him general if he didn't trust him... It was just time to see.

"Sesshoumaru… Inuyasha asked me to come find you… There is a situation and he wishes a meeting in his chamber…" Shippo's timid voice came. Sesshoumaru understood why, but decided not to exploit the kitsune's shy nature.

"Do you know the situation?" he calmly asked, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Shippo gently nodded his head and slightly smiled

"All I know is that he said you would be very… **_Interested_**" his sly voice slipped from his mouth…Sesshoumaru didn't exactly trust it, but relented anyways.

Shippo stood straight and turned on his heel, making his auburn hair sway to the side and over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru realized that the kitsune is very beautiful…and he was positive Inuyasha had an attraction to him, but he wasn't so sure either of them was bold enough to state it.

He entered the lush chamber and kneeled down on the marble floor in a stance, waiting for his brother to start speaking.

"…Sesshoumaru…" he spoke, with a grin, and then barked softly and nearly incoherently, so only Sesshoumaru would understand, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction before smiling. Soon enough, this army will be under their control, and all because a mishap of nature…

"Are you positive Inuyasha?"

He nodded, and Sesshoumaru barked back.

Inuyasha then shook his head, Sesshoumaru's silver eyebrows rose greatly.

Shippo was confused... Did it have to do with him? Why were they speaking Archaic Inu?

Inuyasha nodded and the meeting was over, Shippo and Sesshoumaru walked out the door and to their respective rooms for the night.

In the morning, Inuyasha sniffed, and smiled, Shippo Didn't know it but he was what is going to be the trump card for getting this pathetic army into shape.

He laughed slightly, before looking in the full body mirror to see if he was presentable… the markings growing ever more apparent, and vivid, Inuyasha sighed, and thought,… maybe it was under-handed to use Shippo like this… but it was going to work… guaranteed.

Sesshoumaru woke up from a light slumber and sniffed the air, automatically smelling what Inuyasha meant the night previous. He grinned and stood up, before getting dressed and walking out to go see what nature was doing to this kitsune.

Shippo awoke, to stretch, and get dressed in the training kimono, and walked out into the hall, just to bump into Sesshoumaru, "Oh, sorry Sesshoumaru.. I didn't mean to" he said softly, embarrassed, god, it is hard to imagine being on the same level as Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the kitsune, and simply was astonished at the strong yet very subtle change, Shippo's auburn hair grew, to his mid-back, silky and glowing in the light, while his usually beautiful emerald eyes were a stunning dark peridot color. And his bangs framed his now slightly sun-kissed face, his shoulders seemed to define and thin somewhat, and his face curved and his blush complimented his childish-looking face. Yes, this will work, Inuyasha was right…

Shippo moved his hair behind his shoulder, wondering why Sesshoumaru was looking at him , then noticed his sense of sight was shaper, seeing as Sesshoumaru's facial features seemed more acute, but, just ignored that for now "Sesshoumaru… where is Inuyasha?"

Just then Inuyasha walked into the hall to see Shippo, and his eyes widened as he blushed, but refrained, knowing that he had to hold, for more important reasons, 'DAMN! And I thought he was attractive before… this is going to be hard'

"kitsune, you must not know do you, Inuyasha you should have told him, we will not throw him in there without knowing, albeit being sneaky, its underhanded. Kitsune.. do you know why we are staring?"

Shippo shook his had, he was curious, but what was it?

Inuyasha sighed, "Shippo…. Go look in a mirror…"

He did so, and gasped at the sight, it was definitely him… but he looked way more attractive…

"Shippo, we are going to use you to get these men under control, your appearance is to attract a mate, but in doing so, the youkai will display obedience to you for approval… do not choose any of them just yet if you don't want, it is your choice" Inuyasha stated

"…but how?" Shippo asked, stunned

"Kitsune… You are in heat"

CLIFFY! Heehee….. REVIEW!


End file.
